A Year Without Contact
by LauraahFTW
Summary: 'Deeks wasn't proud of anything he had done over the duration of the year he was gone – he had a pretty tough assignment – Get close to the head of the trafficking ring, who coincidentally was a beautiful female, and boy did he get close.'


**So this is kinda really very ... Alot OOC at parts, but seeing as fanfiction has been acting like a 8y/o girl, deal with it, because this was kinda fun to write.**

**Establised Densi BTW xD **

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers! (FAILED BECAUSE OF FANFICITON BEING A CHILD. I WILL MAKE SURE ALL 30 APRIL FICS ARE UPLOADED THOUGH.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**-LJ x****  
****  
**

* * *

**A Year Without Contact.  
****Rating:**T because of reasons**  
Words:**1,864

* * *

Kensi sat in her seat, leaning back, exhaling as her partner across from her was busy digging into his never ending stack of paperwork. She propped her feet up on her desk and lifted a piece of unneeded paperwork which she proceeded to screw into a ball and throw it in the air.

"Blye, what are you doing?" her partner looked up "We have paperwork to do, Including that piece you screwed up."

"For the last time my name is Kensi. it's been 11 months, get a grip, Blye is what they called my dad, not what I want be called. The only one that has permission to call me that is Granger" she retorted. "And that's because I couldn't stop him if I tried."

Her partner sighed as he turned his head to footsteps entering the bullpen.

Kensi continued to throw the paper without even looking at the presence that had entered the bullpen.

"That doesn't look much like work - Kens'"

Kensi almost fell back on her seat as her head shot round; upon seeing him she threw the paper at him and stood up.

"You ass!" she smiled brightly and ran to hug him.

"Uh, ow, not the welcome I expected" he smiled as he returned the hug.

"Who is that?" Her partner questioned "Civilians aren't allowed in here?"

"Louis Stevens, meet Marty Deeks."

"Oh, you're the illusive LAPD liaison"

"Nice to meet you." Deeks shook Stevens' hand.

"Can you tell me where you have been?" Kensi said, one arm still wrapped around Deeks.

"I wish I could."

"It's been a year Deeks" Kensi pouted, letting go of him. "Are you coming back to work?"

"That is Hetty's Decision" Deeks smiled.

Kensi pulled him into another hug just as Sam and Callen walked through the Bullpen.

"You're back" Sam said. Kensi immediately let go of her former partner as soon as she heard their voices.

"I'm back" Deeks smiled and accepted a brotherly hug from Callen, shaking Sam's hand, who surprisingly pulled him into a hug.

"Hug from Kensi, hug from Sam. Progress?" He questioned, earning a hit from Kensi and a 'look' from Sam.

"Well, don't I feel weird." Louis said, focusing a little bit of attention onto him. "Guess this means I'm going back to DC"

"Ha" Sam laughed. "It won't be that easy for Deeks to weed his position back."

"You're correct, Mr Hanna" Hetty said, walking down the steps. "Welcome home, Mr Deeks."

"Good to be home" He nodded.

"Deeks?" The team looked up at a Beaming Nell and Eric walking down the stairs.

"Popular guy" Stevens muttered. "Now I know where I've seen you before. The picture on Blye's Desk."

"'_Blye's_?'" Deeks raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? _Blye_ has a picture of me on her desk" he played with the 'Blye'.

"My man" Eric smiled, pulling his friend into a hug "Good to see ya'"

Eric released Deeks for a matter of second before the short tech analyst pulled him into a sincere hug. Deeks smiled and returned the hug before letting go. "Welcome back"

"Yes I do have a picture, last Christmas" Kensi told him, "oh and, call me Blye one more time and I'll cut your balls off"

All the men in the room slightly curled at the thought.

"Ouch, please never say that again."

"Never call me Blye again, you know all too well I don't like being called that unless 'Agent' is in front of it."

"Got it" Deeks swallowed.

"You two have some catching up to do" Callen motioned a finger between Deeks and Kensi. "Seeing as its just paperwork, how about you take a early lunch?"

"Thanks" Kensi smiled, grabbing her jacket, rushing out of the OSP with Deeks.

"Is there something going on between them two?" Stevens asked as he sat back down.

"Oh yes" Sam said.

"They think nobody knows, just go along with it" Callen finished.

"I'm guessing they won't spend this lunch time ... eating" Stevens said, wide eyed.

"Don't even start" Callen stopped him.

"Please"

As soon as they were out of those door Deeks span Kensi around and pressed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. A short but hunger filled kiss. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "God It's been a long year."

"Yeah" She bit her lip quickly before catching his mouth again. "Really long. You know how hard it is going a year without sex?"

"Not even to- OUCH" He said, turning away from him, she kneed his stomach hard, deliberately avoiding kicking his area.

"Let's not speak about that" She warned. Grabbing his hand.

"Owwwww" He moaned.

"It wasn't that hard" She smiled at him as they got into the car.

* * *

**(A/N: I don't feel like writing the M that was supposed to be here)**

* * *

Kensi curled into Deeks' naked embrace, after about an hour of love making to make up for the year they had missed together they had finally decided to just lay together. He loved being in his hold, it was the one big thing she missed over the year, Not the sex – no there were other alternatives – she had missed his embrace, the one she curled up to after a tough case, their hold that gave them both so much comfort and the warmth of 1000 suns.

It had been a long year for the two of them, he had been put on assignment with LAPD, a deep cover mission, not even Hetty could beat some information out of Bates, not even Nell or Eric could find trace of it in any LAPD files (Probably they were specifically stored elsewhere because of NCIS).

Deeks wasn't proud of anything her had done over the duration of the year he was gone – he had a pretty tough assignment – Get close to the head of the trafficking ring, who coincidentally was a beautiful female, and boy did he get close. Deeks was definitely not proud of it; his relation with Tamara Alves did go pretty far, but he never let it get to the sex stage, he claimed to have morals, and that he doesn't sleep with beautiful women until after marriage.

Lie.

Here he was in bed with Kensi, his Kensi, His girlfriend who he was 60% sure would give up after 6 months without contact, but seeing her today, making love to her today, told him that she had in fact been loyal to him, maybe not to herself, but to him definitely.

He ran his hand softly down her bare spine, up down, up down; he kept the soft pace as he placed light kisses on her head. Her hair was let loose; her curls sprawled on his chest, ticking him slightly.

He missed this, it was the only time he could completely be himself, not hiding any scars or blemishes, he was completely himself in bed with Kensi, and so was she.

No matter how much she plagued him about what his mission was, he was never going to tell her, he wasn't going to soil what they had over a job. A Job. J-O-B.

Whatever happened, happened because it HAD to happen.

He didn't want to be judged for what he was forced to do. Sure, as stated, he never slept with her, but that doesn't mean things didn't happen.

He was with Tamara for close to a year, if he didn't find some way to put out he would have been very suspicious. So yes, things happened.

But nothing compared to what he was feeling right now and nothing ever would.

He was finally back in the states, with the woman he loved.

After a whole year.

A whole year without speaking to Kensi, he was surprised they both managed to stay faithful (in certain respects) and even if she had slipped up, he wouldn't blame her, because he shared another woman's bed almost every night. If he blamed her he would blame himself.

These things came with the job.

He pulled her naked body into a tighter embrace, hugging her closely and kissing the top if her head, running his hands softly up her arms.

Yes, nothing compared to the feeling he had when he was in bed with Kensi.

And even if it ended, under whatever circumstance, nothing ever will.

But right now was the present, he had to think about what was happening right now, he was in bed with the woman he loved, and who loved him back, warmth filled his body as he muttered something into her hair.

"What?" She lamely looked up, still exhausted from their hour long love making session.

"I love you" He said louder. "And I'm sorry"

"I love you too" she pressed her lips against his lightly, smiling into the kiss and his stubble tickled around her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: So THERE is ONE of them, I might not get another proofed and shit tonight, but I will definitely upload the jealousy one tomorrow if I don't get time :) Hope you like this one :) **

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES AND MONKEY AND WHATEVER YOU WANT ON TOP, REVIEW. :D**

**-LJ x**


End file.
